Roofies
by Joana Deeks Blye
Summary: Is Kensi and Deeks' relationship strong enough to face the fiercest danger of all? A sequel to A Million Wishes ( /s/10237409/1/A-Million-Wishes ).
1. Chapter 1

The sun had risen hours ago and was shining upon our bare heads while we quietly walked side by side through the streets of Santa Monica and enjoyed the first sunbeams of that lambent warm day. He held my hand softly, like it was a fragile piece of paper he was not supposed to crumple. I could feel his heartbeat as my fingers travelled from his palm until his wrist, where his blue veins pumped to the fast pace of his heart. Our feet moved at the same time, even though he had longer legs than mine and, as we approached a small coffee shop, he slowed down.

The strong scent of freshly brewed coffee surrounded us like a cloud and subconsciously let us inside the little place. I breathed in deeply as the smell filled my lungs. I noticed his finger pointing at a black board where white chalk lines spelled "_The second latte is free on Tuesdays_".

"Lucky us." I said.

I turned to my right, where I found Deeks attached to me by my hand. Our eyes shared a look and I was reminded of the most well spent nights of my life. His fingers no longer felt different to me, I was already familiarized with his touch through my skin. After a few seconds into admiring his baby blues, Deeks' hand slid across my face and his lips pressed a little kiss to my own.

My eyelids were still shut when he started walking to the counter. I loved him so much that sometimes I felt lost, almost drowning in my own thoughts and memories of him. I was not supposed to admit it, but what I enjoyed the most was the fact that he never ever let go of my hand.

"Chocolate muffin?" He asked me.

"Hm" I groaned, "you do know me."

Deeks smiled and I looked around as I heard him order a couple of lattes. There were very few people there, but it was such a miniscule place that it felt crowded. A man with a lightly bearded face sat across the table, looking at this little girl (who I assumed was his daughter) as she swallowed tiny bites of a ham sandwich. Even though it was way too soon to start thinking about a further future, I couldn't stop myself from imagining what it would be like if Deeks and I weren't alone at the house. The thought of a baby or a small child wasn't so bad, not if Deeks was there to back me up on it.

"Shall we?" He asked, letting my hand go to hold the two cups with our drinks as I took two plates with me.

We sat down facing each other and Deeks handed me my plate with a tall brown muffin. That was my morning doses of sugar that helped me get into a good mood but, with Deeks around, I didn't feel like I even needed it anymore. Not after the usual 20 minutes of cuddling and kissing before we left. For a long time I had seen myself as someone cold, insensitive and sometimes even despicable, but his presence in my daily routine made me realize that being kind to people was so much better, for the fact that it could get you some interesting rewards…

"No offense," I began after taking a bite of my pastry, "but these are way better than the ones you baked last week."

He held his cup with both hands and raised his eyebrows to the sound of my complaint. Deeks smirked and I noticed he wasn't looking into my eyes. He took the cup to his lips and took a big sip of his drink then looked down at his donut.

"Maybe you should bake next time."

"It will be my pleasure." He grinned, "Only if you are the first to try my masterwork."

"Oh, then it looks like we have a problem. Are you sure you want to do this? I don't think you'd want to start a criminal record with a brutal murder."

I smiled and ignored his comment as I tried to figure out where his eyes were stuck. It occurred to me that he could be looking at my boobs, but he wasn't. I then came to realize that he was profoundly staring at my lips, slightly parted and looking more red than usual, not because I was wearing any kind of makeup but maybe because of the fact that they had been kissed a lot more than they were used to.

I could almost see his heart beating through his button down shirt. I could definitely notice his lungs filling with air and then kicking it back out. The idea of staying with him forever flashed before my eyes. I had always wanted to get married and Deeks really seemed to be the one. Of course, I felt afraid and vaguely tempted to escape if he ever thought of becoming my husband, but I didn't think I would have to fight it because it wasn't strong enough to blur my true desires.

After some minutes, we agreed it was time to go to work, so we got up and I looked around again. The little girl was no longer eating and the father was no longer staring at her. An elderly woman had come into the coffee shop and was heading towards the table Deeks and I were leaving. We exited the building holding hands and I looked back to read big letters spelling the name of the shop, _La noisette_.

* * *

"Damn, I think we're late, Kensalina." Deeks said as we approached the bullpen and realized it was empty and that everyone was already up in OPS. "Do you think they'll know what we were up to?"

"You mean what got us late?" I was in front of him when we started climbing the stairs.

"Precisely."

"I think it's pretty obvious, isn't it? I mean at least now I'm careful enough to keep some clean clothes at your place."

Deeks paused and, when he began again, the tone of his voice made me realize that he was going to crack some kind of stupid joke.

"Maybe you should start leaving underwear there as well. Like your black lingerie or something."

I looked back at his goofy grin and didn't even answer because of the fear that any of our co-workers might hear us. We went inside the well prepared room to find the entire team staring at us as we walked inside.

"Agent Blye, Agent Deeks," Hetty called, "you are late."

"We're not that late, just 10 minutes. Okay maybe 20. We were, hm, we were busy with something and it couldn't possibly be postponed so we had to get it done for my sake. Also Kensi's sake, she was really really looking forward to this…thing." I shot him a look, trying to tell him that he had said more than enough for our colleagues to understand that we had been having sex not only at night but also in the morning, when we were supposed to be at work. "I am going to stop talking now."

I saw Callen's eyes screaming disapproval but I knew he was pleased that I had finally found someone that I could go on more than two dates with. Hetty's posture evidenced mastery and we could all tell that she wanted to proceed with the briefing. I thought it must have been an important case, since our operations manager was with us.

"This is Adam Hastings." Eric began, sending a photo to the big screen, "He is a marine who was leaving the Navy after almost 7 years of service. But last night his body was found dumped in the back of an abandoned warehouse. His femoral artery was slit, leaving him to bleed out."

A picture of the dead man lying on the floor popped in the screen before Nell continued Eric's speech.

"There were no surveillance cameras in the premises and we are still waiting on the autopsy results and toxicological analyses."

We all looked at Hetty, expecting her to tell us why her presence during that briefing was mandatory, why that case was so important but she didn't say a word about it. However, she did tell us what to do. Deeks and I would go to the place where the body was found to search for any kind of mark left behind and Callen and Sam would go to the marine's house.

* * *

The LAPD was surrounding the scene with police cars and many officers made sure that no one, except for medical examiners and agents, touched anything near the spot that needed to be searched. I got out of the driver's seat and frowned.

"What's all this?"

Deeks' eyes travelled around the streets and he looked just as confused as I was. He didn't answer but I knew he didn't have to. We both had no idea what all of that fuzz was about, so we just stick to our jobs to find any leads to discover who had done that.

He showed his brand new NCIS badge to the officer, as if to show it off. I was proud of him and I knew how much it meant to him to finally fit in. We headed to a small pool of dry blood, where we found absolutely nothing. It was all empty. No tire tracks, hair or fabric. Aside from the obvious evidence, there was no sign that anyone had ever been there. After some agonizing minutes of endless search, I decided to go talk to someone.

"Hey," I called some officer standing by the scene, "what did you find here?"

I could feel Deeks approaching behind me as he watched our little conversation.

"Nothing, we didn't even touch it."

"And no one besides the LAPD was near the body?"

He shook his head decidedly and said nothing more.

Deeks and I looked at each other and we both thought that was incredibly weird, but there was nothing we could do, so we headed back to the car and I drove us back to OPS.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" He asked, as soon as I started the car.

"I don't know, I've been kind of tired. Maybe just some hours of sleep would be nice."

I glanced at him and noticed that he was slightly disappointed, but all of this excitement was exhausting. That was not the memory I had of relationships. He knew how much I enjoyed the reasons why I didn't get any sleep but that job required a rested body.

"You could come over for dinner. Not anything special, just dinner and… sleep." He kept trying to book me for that night and I was fully aware of the fact that I would not be able to resist the temptation of spending some hours at his place. And I thought his bed wasn't that bad.

"Sure. I'll come over."

"Great" Deeks said, with a soft grin on his face.

* * *

"Hastings lived alone and his house was almost as empty as G's." Sam announced as soon as we were all gathered in the bullpen.

"We didn't find anything in the crime scene either, it was wiped clean." I said.

Hetty was looking at all of us and waited for silence to tell Nell to tell us what she and Eric had found. She held her tablet in her small hands and her fingers flew across its screen.

"Eric and I did some research and we found out that, during the past few months, bodies have been found nearby warehouses. All of them had the femoral artery slit and they all had _roofies_ in their system. So far there were five victims: Edna Longway, Arthur Moore, Jonathan Dallas, Samantha Collins and Kevin Delgado. There were no leads for the LAPD to proceed with the cases, so they closed them.

"These five people weren't linked in any way when they were alive. Even so, we think they must have had something in common that marine Adam Hastings also did."

We stared at each other, wondering whether that really was what we understood. It was exciting when we had mysterious cases like this but all of the intrigue and masterwork the killers put to this made it very hard for us to solve it. I met Deeks' baby blues lying on Hetty and waiting for a response. For a few moments, I took my head off the case and started thinking what it was that made me fall for him… I came to realize that the list was much longer than I thought it could ever be. But my thoughts were interrupted by a seriously severe Hetty.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think we are dealing with a serial killer."


	2. Chapter 2

I watched him as he moved like a small spider around the kitchen: agile and fast. Deeks was preparing us shrimp risotto and, even though he wasn't a fantastic cook, there was a great smell invading my nose. I sat back on his couch and, since I had spent most of my nights sitting in that exact same position, I could feel the shape of my butt slowly sinking into its fabric. It was comfortable to have somewhere to sit other than my own couch and bed.

"Are you ready for some action inside your mouth, Kensalina?" He shouted from the kitchen.

"That depends on what kind of action you're talking about." I smirked as he emerged from his cupboards with two white plates in his hands and filled them with a pink and orange paste.

Deeks placed both of the dishes in front of me in his small table. I sat straight on the couch as I admired his really muscly self wandering around the house wearing this button down shirt and a dirty yellow apron. His figure was printed in my eyes even when I closed them and I could see the outlines of his legs moving towards me. He threw his butt next to me on the couch so hard that I even trembled a little. I was hypnotized by the gaze his eyes were shooting at me. I had never seen such killer eyes; it was a different kind of blue.

His hand rested on my thigh and I felt an incredible desire eating me from the inside out, begging to be set free and out of my body, its cage. I did not feel ashamed anymore. Deeks made my embarrassment and my jitters go away, but only for a moment. It had been almost 3 months since we were finally official but I still felt those butterflies in my stomach when he stared deeply _into_ me before he pressed his lips against mine.

"Let's see it." Deeks quickly glanced at our plates, "Give it a try."

I broke our eye contact to hold dinner in my hands. I could still feel his eyesight was stuck on me and I liked it. The look of the risotto made me expect some kind of gooey paste that would stick to the inside of my mouth and I would not be able to swallow. But, still, I stabbed a prawn with my fork and pushed some rice into it. I could see the smoke coming out of it as it graciously twirled before me with Deeks' golden curls in the background. I dared to put the food in my mouth and tasted it slowly.

"Wow." I said, with my mouth still full, "This is really good."

A smile started rising in his lips before he tried it himself. I was not expecting such a delicious outcome from what were almost two hours in the kitchen. Deeks swallowed some rice and then quietly smirked at me.

"I knew you love me for more than my bedtime skills."

We ate in silence until we were full and I suggested we lied down in his bed and watch some TV for a while. I shot my shoes almost across the bedroom before throwing my body onto his freshly made bed sheets. Deeks' body lied still; his right arm extended across the other pillow and his chest free, waiting for me to settle on top of it. I felt exhausted so I didn't even plant myself in a position in which I was able to see the TV screen, I expected to fall sleep quite soon.

He put on some SiFi movie that featured one eyed orange creatures. The graphics were terrible so I assumed it must have been an old film. My thoughts travelled to somewhere else as I heard his laughter once in a while. I was mesmerized by the touch of his arm surrounding my back and his hand holding me by my waist. I snuggled my upper limbs around his torso and pressed my head against his tee shirt to feel his smell. No matter how long I was around him, his smell always seemed to make me feel at home, wherever I was.

"Goodnight, Fern." Deeks whispered in my ear just before I shut my eyes.

* * *

"Kensi and Deeks, you two go check these two victims' neighborhood."

The next day, we were in OPS really early after Deeks got Eric's call at 6 AM saying that we had to go to the office as soon as possible to work on this case. The two geeks had been working on finding some kind of link between all of the victims and all they got was that some of them lived in the same place. Callen told us to go check one of them and talk to people while he and Sam would visit someone else's home.

I reckoned that this case required our clear and fully concentrated minds so I tried my best not to get distracted by Deeks' presence right by my side. We had some small talk during the ride but always stayed professional. When we arrived at our destination, we came to realize it was just behind the coffee shop where we had had breakfast just the previous day. Once we got out of my SUV, I noticed the houses were all aligned; all with the same height and width. With just one floor, these homes were colored in the most playful colors and their flowery gardens were perfect to complement the _Alice in Wonderland_ environment.

Deeks looked around and smiled briefly. It came to me that maybe I was not the only one wondering what it would be like to live in a place like this with a person like him. But I had had enough possible future visions and alternatives for those few days.

"It must be this street." I said, looking to my right and then my left.

_La Noisette_, the café we had visited the previous day was the only shop or service in the premises so it would be likely if the people who lived in the area go there. We decided to pay them another visit and ask some questions about the victims.

The waiter was the same from the last time we were there, so it might be easier to gain his trust. As soon as we got in, I reminded myself that we were there under work circumstances so I was not supposed to hold his hand. The first thing Deeks did was get his phone out to show him some pictures.

"Hi, there." He said.

The silver plate in his shirt spelled _Nolan Rivers_ in beautiful thin letters. I took out my badge to prove my authority.

"We need to ask you some questions about a few people who might have been here before they were killed."

"Sure." Nolan nodded.

Deeks showed him a picture of a small, fat man with short brown curls in his phone. _Jonathan Dallas_. He was the first one to be found and he lived just a block away from where we were.

"Yeah, he was here maybe two months ago. He used to come now and then, but he suddenly didn't anymore. I guess that's why."

He looked genuinely sad for the fact that someone he used to know was dead. I knew what it felt like. Deeks slid his finger across the screen to disclose a picture of a skinny read headed woman with sparkly green eyes. She was about 30 years old; the same age as me. _Edna Longway_.

"She was here as well. I saw her… after that other man disappeared. But I can't remember exactly when that was." Nolan told us.

Deeks slid to the next picture but realized he wasn't from that neighborhood so we didn't show it to the waiter. However, he did take a quick look at his face before Deeks locked his phone.

"Wait!" Nolan said, reaching for my partner's phone, "I saw him before."

We shared a look and he showed him the other victim. That was a man in his 40s with a Latino look. He had brown straight hair and his skin was fairly darker. I couldn't remember more than his last name. Something _Delgado_.

The man looked carefully and pointed at the screen when he realized who it was that he was staring at.

"He came here once. Quite a while ago. He said his name was Kevin… I can't remember his last name though."

"_Kevin Delgado_." I completed.

"Yeah, that's his name."

"Was. He is one of the victims as well." Deeks said.

If Nolan recognized someone that didn't even live near that place, maybe he knew someone else. It was worth the try. So Deeks slid to the next picture. _Arthur Moore_. He was in his 20s. He had really adorable brown eyes and blonde hair. The waiter recognized him as well. The same happened with _Samantha Collins_, a stunning woman with black hair and incredibly breathtaking gray eyes.

But Deeks and I were absolutely shocked when Nolan saw the latest victim's face and actually said his name.

"_Adam Hastings_." He said, "He was here last Tuesday."

The dead marine that was found on Monday had been there, just like every other victim. There was no way that was a coincidence. Deeks looked at me and we both knew what that meant. If those people showed up in the same place and then all ended up dead, someone who was right there had something to do with that. And, suddenly, while I tried to find myself in the labyrinth of my own thoughts, Callen and Sam came inside the little place. By the way they looked at us, they hadn't found anything that connected the victims and had no idea what they were about to listen.

"Hey." Callen started, "We found absolutely nothing. There is nothing that these people have in common."

Deeks and I shared another look as he smiled widely.

"That, my friend, is not true."

Callen and Sam frowned and curiosity took over them. I stepped aside for them to see the waiter and introduced him to them.

"This is Nolan Rivers, he is a waiter here." I began, "We showed him pictures of all of our victims, including Adam Hastings, and he said that every single one of them was here not long before they were found dead."

They were just as stunned as we were. After all of their training, they didn't take a long time to process information like this so the questions started soon.

"Was there anyone that was always here when they were?" Sam asked.

Deeks and I watched as the warlocks did their magic. It still surprised me how good Callen and Sam were, especially together. I saw them as the example of the perfect partnership. The only difference between them and me and Deeks was that our relationship was a little bit more than a simple partnership. I saw as Nolan reflected on the question. I understood it was a difficult detail to remember since the first killing had happened almost 2 months ago, but he really was trying.

"I can't be absolutely sure but there was this man, always on Tuesdays as well. He was there yesterday, with a little girl."

My breath was taken for me and I couldn't seem to catch it. He was the one Deeks and I had seen the previous morning. Maybe, just maybe, he did have something to do with this and since I knew his face, it would be so much easier to identify him. But then I started thinking wider. He was there only on Tuesdays and we had been there on a Tuesday… Assuming that he did have something to do with that, we could be in danger. But, most importantly, Deeks would be in danger. Of course, at that point there was no way of knowing if he was the killer.

The thought that we weren't sure rested me but I was still incredibly stressed. When Deeks looked at me with such fear and perplexity, I knew he had realized the same thing.

"What do you two know that we don't?" Callen asked, making us both wake up.

"We were here yesterday." Deeks told him, "And so was he. We've seen this guy."

Sam had also realized that, if he was who we thought he was, Deeks and I would have to be very careful in the next few days. Callen was already one step ahead of us, asking the questions.

"Wait a second. Don't rush. Firstly, we are not sure he is guilty of any of this. He could be completely innocent. Secondly, even if he is doing the killing, we don't even know what it was that made him target these people."

He had a point. For all we knew, whoever it was wasn't choosing his victims by their physical appearance so we would have to dig deeper into this person's mind. I wasn't so worried after he said that but, after we left, I still had to hold Deeks' hand all the way until the car, just to make sure I would still have those minimal seconds to feel him.

* * *

Hetty was present when Eric and Nell presented to us the facts. All the 6 victims had been found with the femoral artery slit with roofies in their systems and they had all been seen in _La Noisette_ soon before they died.

"There were no surveillance cameras at the coffee shop so it will be quite hard to identify our mystery man." Nell started, "But since Kensi and Deeks have seen him before, it might be easier to find him."

We all stared into the screen, trying to get that puzzle together.

"This… person is sick. 6 people are dead and so far the only connection between them we have is that they all went to this café."

"Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye." Hetty called us, "It was referred that this man only came on Tuesdays and you two were at his sight yesterday. We don't have any proof that he is the one we seek but I suggest you take all the necessary precautions to keep each other safe."

Sam let out a little snort and evidently had to mock us.

"They are already sleeping with each other, they can't keep each other any safer than that."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I stretched my hand to turn it off and my body expected to have something to lean into but the bed was only being occupied by me. I was already used to the idea of having Deeks always by my side even at 7 in the morning. As soon as I remembered what we had discovered the previous day, I got up and dressed myself as soon as possible so I would get to OPS and make sure that he was okay.

When I was in the car having my morning coffee, I somehow managed to exit my own body to look at myself and I did not like what I saw. For a long time I had been afraid to become one of those people who were crazy obsessed with their lovers and my fear was almost real. I was driving above the speed limit to get to OPS before 8 AM and I was sure Deeks wouldn't even be there yet. The uncertainty that he could be in danger took over me in an unbelievable way. So I told myself to relax and that he was okay.

Even though it relatively helped, I still got to work almost one hour before my usual arrival time. I squeezed my fingers together and took deep breaths as my legs led me uncontrollably fast to his desk. I kept telling myself to calm down, that he wasn't there yet and that he was probably just getting up.

"Deeks?!"

I was surprised to see him standing in the bullpen nervously holding a cup of hot coffee. His eyes lit when he saw me and he almost dropped his mug. He placed it in his desk and quickly met me.

"Hi." Deeks said, holding me tight in his arms.

My hands touched his neck, which was cold but sweaty. I could feel his heavy breath in my hair as he squeezed my waist with his strong fingers. We parted and he lifted his hand to my cheek and caressed it, staring deeply into me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded, "I was worried about you."

Deeks smirked at me while I held his hand and tangled our fingers together.

"I'm fine. God, this is too much, we need to relax."

I agreed with him. We held each other when we heard Eric whistling at us. I looked up, finding him and Nell already upstairs. It was strange how they were already there and both Callen and Sam weren't but I thought they had many backgrounds to go through that they decided to come in earlier again. Deeks and I ran upstairs and, even though we both had an urge to hold each other's hands, we were careful enough to show ourselves professional towards Hetty, who was already upstairs.

When we got to the high tech room, I noticed that Nell's hair was messy and she had dark rings under her eyes. Eric looked quite the same. Deeks and I shared a gaze and I considered the possibility that they had spent the entire night at work, which was something I found honorable. Hetty, on the other hand, always seemed presentable. She glanced at Nell to tell her to begin as soon as she saw us.

"Eric and I have been searching for where the drugs might have come from. We found out that, since a couple of months ago, small amounts of Zolpidem have been disappearing from a Hospital about two weeks at a time. Zolpidem is a Benzodiazepine, a psychoactive drug that, when used in relatively big doses, can have amnesiac and hypnotic effects. The toxicological analyses ran on the 6 victims were all positive for this substance."

"We have to go there, to see if whoever stole it left a trace. Where are Callen and Sam?" Deeks asked Hetty, who crossed her arms.

"Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna are already in the scene investigating the robbery. Your presence will not rush anything so you will stay in OPS until we have news from them."

Deeks was about to protest, wanting to go out in the field and help out with something, anything at all that would make him be sure that we were both out of danger, but we heard a ringing sound. Eric looked at the screen of his computer and informed us that it was Callen calling.

"Mr. Callen?" Hetty called.

After a brief silence, he answered.

"We searched the hospital and where they keep the medicine and there were no signs of anyone breaking in so it had to be someone with the passcode to enter the room. We also talked to some people who told us nothing useful, we have nowhere to pick up from."

"Not quite. Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones will search for places in the premises of the café where out killer could have hidden the victims. Look for basements or unoccupied houses."

Nell and Eric nodded and waited for Hetty's sign to hang up before they started typing like crazy in their computers. Deeks still wasn't happy with the job he had to put up with for the rest of the day if we didn't have any new leads. I wasn't happy either, but I knew there was nothing we could do and it was better if he stayed in the office with me; I was sure that nothing would happen to us there.

Hetty left us alone without a work before we could complain. Deeks and I looked at each other and I could see he was worried so I had to calm him down.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll be okay here. There is nothing we can do anyway."

He took a deep breath and stepped closer to me. I could see his hand approaching for mine and I desperately wanted to kiss him, but I was perfectly aware that we were being watched and I decided to have some fun with Nell and Eric. Besides, I knew Deeks would laugh and it and it would help him relax.

"So, Nell." I began, already smirking as Deeks curiously looked at me, "You and Eric spent the night here?"

She didn't turn away from her computer but Eric glanced at me, not knowing what to expect. Nell wasn't quite sure what that was about and you could see that through her thin voice.

"Hm, no. I called Eric saying that we should come and see if we could find something."

I glanced at Deeks and he got where that was going. He was smiling and I let him take over.

"Oh. So it was just the two of you here for a few hours…that must have been fun. You know, having the burn room all for yourselves." He said.

Nell looked back and I tried hard to hold my laughter. I didn't want to be mean, we were just messing with them so I hoped they didn't resent us. If it was up to me, that was it, I wouldn't say anything else but it wasn't enough for Deeks. I didn't want him to upset them but I preferred it when he was happy and stupid.

"I'm just saying because it's a very isolated room, sound wise."

Eric turned away from his screen and I accidently let out a little snort. Deeks was back with his really cocky and funny look. I wasn't supposed to admit it but he was so funny and adorable when he mocked people.

"Well someone had to get this case some leads and we all know you guys have been a little busier than usual." Eric said with an amazing fierce look I didn't have many chances to see.

"Touché!" I screamed, laughing my guts out.

Deeks looked at me defeated and I couldn't help it but laugh. I knew he considered saying something smart but we both realized it would be better to keep our private time to ourselves. Which reminded me of what I had planned for that night. It hadn't been a long time since I last felt his touch but I somehow seemed to miss it. I was afraid that, once we were together, all of the passion and banter would go away pretty soon but so far it hadn't; it was like he always had something in his sleeve to surprise me.

* * *

I heard my phone beeping and I looked at it. Sam had just texted me.

_In the bullpen_. He said.

I knew they had nothing new on the case so I didn't rush Deeks downstairs. Instead, I let myself innocently stare at him for a few more moments. It was funny how I never got tired of his smile. A few months ago, if Callen or anyone else found me looking at him, they would mock me and say there was something wrong with me. But now I had an excuse not just to observe his movements but to touch him and even to kiss him once in a while.

It somehow made undercover assignments more fun. I felt like they weren't totally undercover because, most of the times, Hetty sent us in as a married couple and I felt like that would be us in a couple of years. So I enjoyed staring at him at work. It made me feel free.

"Callen and Sam are downstairs." I announced.

Eric and Nell got up, leaving their search unfinished and Deeks came from behind me and did something I would never think he had the courage to do, not under those circumstances. Before the geeks even had a visual on us, he placed his hand on my butt cheek and squeezed it hard with his fingers. But when I said hard, I meant hard enough to make me almost jump. I looked at him as he passed on my left and I could see his goofy grin telling me that was just the beginning to what was yet to come. I could not complain, I was looking forward to what else he had to show.

The four of us headed down the stairs and saw Callen and Sam talking to Hetty in the bullpen, right in front of our desks. When we were close enough for them to see us, Callen interrupted what he was saying to begin something new.

"We're stuck." He said, "If we want to get somewhere we'll have to search every single employee of that hospital to find out if anyone could possibly steal the drugs. I mean dozens of people enter that room daily, there is no way of knowing who it was."

We all looked at each other, not knowing what to do next. People would keep getting killed and we had to do something to stop it. The only thing I thought of was searching every single house next to the coffee shop, but who could assure us that was where the victims were kept until they died? Besides, there were many houses so we would take a long time and, if the responsible for the murders was there, he could be spooked and leave the place.

"Eric, Nell, you will have to do more than one search. Find out if anyone in that hospital has a criminal record and, if so, you call me immediately." Hetty said.

Deeks grinned and I knew he was up to something.

"It looks like the Gourami kissing fish are staying together for the night again." He said.

I could sense Eric furiously looking at him and Nell staring at her boots. Callen and Sam laughed a little and Hetty left to her office. But, before she did, she told me, Deeks, Callen and Sam to go home and get some rest, because the worst of that case was yet to come.

It was rather late and, even though rest was something I lacked, I was so up to denying myself a good night's sleep so Deeks and I could have some fun. I took his hand to lead us to the car, I wanted to get home as soon as possible.

* * *

His hand violently brushed my thigh as he pushed me against the wall of my living room and kissed every inch of uncovered skin between my chest and forehead. I ran my hands through his hair and I could swear that, even though I didn't mean to, I let out a little moan. The heat coming from his lips went from my mouth to my shoulder but he wasn't satisfied, he wanted more. Deeks lifted my shirt and threw it on the floor. Before he continued, he took a moment to look at me. His fingers softly outlined my breasts and he whispered something, almost in my ear.

"I'll never get tired of telling you how wrong I was. God, you are so my type."

He nudged my earlobe with the tip of his nose and I could see him playfully smiling at me, but there was so much honesty and almost despair to have me again through those bright blue eyes of his that I couldn't resist to kiss the smirk off his face. I wanted to say something, but my breath was lost when he took my lips to his and seemed to never let go. I liked the thought of never letting go but, at that moment, other thoughts were more pleasing.

I removed his shirt and slid my hand through his chest and then his abs. I encourage him to go to the bedroom by slowly walking towards it but he seemed too impatient, not willing to wait any longer to own me. His knees were starting to touch the ground when the desire of being naked, with nothing more separating me from him started crawling and shouting from my body. I almost threw myself to the floor, not even caring if I would be sore the next day. I wanted him, I needed him.

His hands unbuttoned my jeans and quickly ripped them off my body, setting me free. I was about to throw myself to him, to touch parts of his body he didn't even know could be touched when he had to interrupt me.

"Matching underwear." Deeks stared into my laced dark blue underwear.

I loved the way he looked at me, it made me want him more than ever, it made me sweat just because the thought of his hands came to my mind. Even though just the sound of his voice made me tremble, I was yearning to feel him, not to hear him.

"I am about to give you the time of your life, can you save that for later?"

"I'm just saying you know how I like it when you wear matching underwear."

He grinned and I bit my lower lip, trying to get him to shut up and kiss me. Luckily, that was one of the very few signs he understood. Deeks lied on top of me with his legs spread, one on each side of my body. He leaned over not only to kiss me but to grasp my entire body only with one had. First, he took over my stomach, making me feel butterflies flying inside of me. Then, his fingers grabbed my breast, making me have to pull back from out kiss for me to catch my breath.

_Having his torso being the only naked part of him was far from enough for me. _My fingers reached for his jeans as I tried to take them off his body, but the fact that both of his knees were on the floor made it difficult. I found myself laughing with both of my hands around his thigh and his jeans were down to his knees and we did not seem to be able to get them any further away from us.

Deeks had to lay down on his back next to me to remove his pants before we got back to action. But, that time, I rolled over on top of him before he could even move. He looked surprised to see me making such sassy and daring moves but I knew he liked it as much as I did.

"Hello, there."

I grinned and kissed his lips, I led us to the longest kiss we had ever shared. And it wasn't even a very explicit kiss, we didn't move for a while, we just stood there trying to feel each other in unbelievably extraordinary ways. I didn't have to run my hand through his hair, because I could feel it brushing against my palm. I didn't have to touch his bicep, because I still felt the way it perfectly fit inside my hand. In that moment, I didn't open my eyes and I didn't need to, because I could always see the way his blue eyes shined even when he wasn't looking at me.

When we finally parted, Deeks unclasped my dark blue laced bra before he threw it across the room as it landed right on top of my lamp. I let out a giggle. He carefully slid his hand from my waist line until my breasts, which he surrounded with his fingers. But then, he wrapped his arms around me, pushing my body towards his and rolled us over, laying on top of my sweaty and restless torso.

Deeks placed his lips to my cheek and they travelled all the way down until my neck and, when he kissed my collar bone, I took a deep breath to try to ease up my goosebumps. His tongue circled my nipple and then he moved on to my belly button. When he reached my undies, I forced him up to place a kiss to his lips; it was my turn to explore his body with something other than my hands.

* * *

"How are we supposed to catch bad guys tomorrow? I can barely even move." Deeks stated after fondling my hair for what felt like an hour.

I grinned and looked up at him. It wasn't enough. All of the time we had together until it was time to get up wasn't at all enough for me and I wanted to make the best of it.

"Wanna see how you can move if you want to?"

He raised his eyebrows at me and his face started coming much closer to mine.

"Round two?" He asked.

"And we are just getting started."

I kissed him hard before diving into a world of our own creation.


	4. Chapter 4

When the morning sun was shining through my living room, I looked over to my left side, finding Deeks sleeping with a smooth blanket covering only from his waist down. We shared the piece of fabric on top of our bodies. I extended my arm and the very tip of my fingers touched his naked flesh, burning up and shaking to the encounter of our skin. I was careful not to wake him up, I still wanted a few moments for myself. His hand lied alone in my carpet and I took it, kissing every inch of his palm as I let my eyes observe him, not blinking even once. My entire body was naked when I dragged it closer to Deeks to kiss his lips. It was not my wish to get up, all I wanted was to stay like that forever, contemplating the sun as it shined right beside me.

He suddenly sighed and I pulled back from his face, noticing how he was about to open his eyelids. Before he did, he even turned over to the other side, but I realized that he had sensed my presence, so he looked at me and smiled as soon as he became aware of the fact that I was there and I was naked and I was all his. Deeks raised his hand to touch my cheek, but he also slid it across my lips and chin, following the lines of my countenance with his bright eyes.

"Good morning." I said.

"Hey." He smiled back at me.

I glanced at his muscles before closing my eyes and laying my head on the floor again. I kept thinking _this can't be true. _I kept telling myself that it was too good to be true. But it was real, we were real at last. And what a great feeling that was. I felt his fingers sliding away from my hand and suddenly the space next to me was empty and cold. I grunted.

"What are you doing?"

My eyes were closed, but just open enough for me to distinguish Deeks' moving body from the rest of the furniture in my house.

"We need to get to work, it's a bit late." He said, from my bedroom.

I made an effort to get up, but I didn't even bother to cover my body, in the hopes that he would change his mind. Even though I knew we couldn't be late, not for that case. Walking naked through my place, I met him standing by my closet and picking up some of his fresh clothes to put on. He already had his jeans on, which made me feel quite disappointed, but the sight of his chest was pleasing enough. Since it was late, I didn't bother to shower.

"I'm making you breakfast." Deeks said as he left the room.

"I don't think I even have anything to eat."

The sound of my cupboards opening and closing echoed through the halls.

"It's okay, I'll figure something out."

It didn't take me a long time to get dressed, it took longer for me to get my hair fixed because, after the previous night's mess, it looked like a bird's nest. I couldn't smell anything when I walked into the kitchen but I did see Deeks standing by the counter with two cups of coffee and two toasts. My smile was his _thank you_ for his pleasant gesture. I took a bite of it as he stared at me, but I wasn't looking at him, I was looking at the microwave… and that was when I realized how late it really was.

* * *

"According to the Hospital's records," Nell said, "there is a nurse that has been taking Zolpidem from the inventory, but there are no remark these amounts were ever used in any patient. Elaine Wells is 43 years old, never married and doesn't have any children. If these schedules are correct, she must be starting a new shift in about 15 minutes."

We were standing in OPS, but ready to leave. That case was getting more and more intense and the fear that one of our own could be in danger increased with every new lead. But, at the same time, the closer we got to the truth, the more rested I felt for being close to arresting the murderer.

Hetty was with us, she had always been with us since the beginning of the investigation and, on one hand, it was nice to have someone highly experienced with these types of things to help us. But, on the other hand, I felt more pressured to succeed. Her presence was always intimidating, regardless of the context, and I did my best not to let that get to me.

It didn't take a long time for the four of us to arrive at the Hospital to talk to the nurse. That time, we weren't working in partners not only because there wasn't much to be done, but also because we had to make sure we had all of the little details of what she told us. From what Eric had told us, she was a small woman, blonde and slim. It was not hard to find her. When we saw her, Callen led us.

"Elaine Wells?"

She looked back at us and I could see she was thinking of running, but it was no good and she reckoned it. Instead, Elaine looked back and met us in the hall.

"Yes?"

"NCIS. We need to ask you some questions."

We all pulled out our badges and her eyes glimmered with fear. Her fingers squeezed the bottom of her shirt not very discreetly. Sam took over the conversation to try to calm her down.

"It's okay. We just need to know when you last accessed the hospital's supply room."

"Hm, I don't know, maybe two or three days ago? What is this about?"

"Zolpidem. We know you took it and we wanna know why."

Elaine pushed back, she was terrified and started to look around, just to make sure no one was listening. It took her a while to be okay to continue again, but she managed to calm down. Her eyes still inspired insecurity and panic.

"Look, I had no other choice."

Callen raised his eyebrows as Deeks and I shared a look. _How was I supposed to wait more than 8 hours to take him home again?_ He wasn't even moving but it was like his body was hinting, begging me to be felt. But we were at work so, once again, I had to swallow my desires.

"He called me almost every week and told me to get the drug and leave it at my doorstep and he would pay me $300 for each dose." She continued.

"What? He? Who is he?" Sam asked, not as quietly as he usually did.

The nurse's skin was starting to get red and she was almost shaking. There was something highly creepy going on. And we were so close, so close to the truth and to securing everyone's safety. But there was still one question in my mind. What did the victims have in common? If there was no pattern, how were we supposed to know who was next?

"Someone used to call me, every time he did it was a different voice tone and it was a blocked number. He said if I didn't do it, he'd do very very bad things. I didn't believe it at first, but then I found a note in my mailbox the next day. Whoever it is knows where I live, I had to."

Callen looked at Sam and they shared a look. We weren't that close after all. Or maybe we were. All I could do was glance at Deeks and imagine what it would be like if he wasn't here… if I had to die alone in my apartment. I didn't like it one bit but I had the opportunity to stop it; all I had to do was do my job better than ever.

"We need to call Eric." I let out these words of my lips and I felt like I couldn't have stopped them in any way.

Sam dialed his phone and turned back so Deeks and I could also listen to the phone call.

"Eric?" He called.

"Hey, guys."

"We need you to run a search. Elaine Wells received several phone calls almost every week from a blocked number. Trace it."

"On it, wait up."

I could hear his fingers typing in the keyboard faster than I had ever heard. I waited patiently to the sound of Nell's mutters on the other side of the phone.

"Okay so the calls were all made from different public phones all around L.A.. Not in a specific area, the public phones that were used are spread almost until Mexico." Eric informed us.

I realized what a pro this person was. Not leaving a trace, no prints, hair, or even a sign of the area of he might live. Nothing. And it scared the crap out of me. The looks in Sam, Callen and Deeks' eyes were of disappointment and frustration. There were more things to be done, but the one that would get us closer to the killer would lead us to a dead end. I noticed our team captain was about to hang up the phone when a firm voice spoke from the other side of the line.

"Mr. Callen? You are all needed here in OPS as soon as possible. It is urgent." Hetty said.

"On our way." Callen responded just before he hung up and we headed to our cars.

Deeks sat next to me as I looked out my window and he drove us to the office much faster than usual. I wanted to say something to break that goddamn silence but nothing popped into my mind. The good thing was that he always had this one particular subject wandering his ideas.

"So, Kensalina, about last night." He began with such a wide grin in his lips.

My eyes met his jaw line and I tried really hard to stay serious but the remembrances of the things we did just some hours before could not keep me sane.

"What about last night?" I asked, wanting to be at home or even at work, somewhere where they could stand facing each other, not occasionally glancing and not even having the time to share a look into their eye globes.

"Even though it was a combination of awesome and mind-blowing, I'm still sore. I can't really run, let's hope there aren't any suspects trying to get away from us."

I let out a quiet giggle and, subconsciously, my smile never left me.

"You're still sore?"

"Wait, you-you're not?" Deeks glanced at me for longer than he had during that trip.

The truth was that I was in a little pain but I was never going to show it, besides, I could not afford to be any inferior to him in any way that was related to sex.

"No." I answered almost coldly.

He glanced over at me again and I could almost see how the memories were flashing before his eyes as well. I could see the look of satisfaction, relief and pleasure in his face. I could see how he was begging for me to do it again.

"I thought you were used to such bold moves since you have quite a big dating history."

Deeks laughed a little and _tried_ to focus on the road, but the subject was so interesting that I knew he couldn't get his head off of that.

"Well but nothing compares to _Kensi private time_." He said.

How cheeky of him to say such a thing. Cheeky, nice, sexy, oh so sexy. I couldn't help it but smile. I remembered during our first undercover operation as Justin and Melissa I was about to tell him a very embarrassing story and he didn't believe how I could be sexy and wild. Then he knew how much of a savage I could be.

"I told you your head would explode."

* * *

Nell, Eric and Hetty were already waiting for us when we got to OPS. Our operations manager was concerned, of course, and looked unsatisfied with the lack of leads we had obtained. I thought what we had was great comparing to the rest of the days, but I knew she wanted more, she wanted to close that case as soon as possible and secure the next victim.

"We got the autopsy results from all of the 6 dead ones so far and we compared them." Nell said, "Apparently, they were all killed with a regular stainless knife."

"A kitchen knife?" Sam questioned.

"Exactly. And Eric and I were also looking for places in the premises of the café where the killer could have kept his victims before killing them."

"Assuming he didn't kill them right away." Callen suggested, not looking very optimistic.

"Well we found a few basements that, according to the materials used, should be very isolated sound wise. And they are just big enough to keep a person for a couple of days."

Callen looked at Sam, who looked at Deeks, who then looked at me. We didn't wait for Hetty to tell us what to do, we knew what that was.

"What are we waiting for?" Callen rhetorically asked, "Let's go."

* * *

"NCIS!" We shouted before entering the house with our weapons.

It was the 4th basement we searched and we had nothing so far. I was starting to think whoever the killer was was very well trained and was definitely trying to baffle us, but we would not leave it undone. I was still very worried that Deeks could be a possible target, even though we had no idea what the dead ones had in common. While we walked into the basement, I tried to think about what it could possibly be. Physical traces were out of question, they had nothing to do with each other. Nell and Eric had ran a punctilious search on their pasts and, besides from two of them, there was nothing that all of them had been through.

So why them? It was starting to seem rational to me to stop worrying so much about my partner. I knew I'd keep him safe.

"Clear!" I heard him scream from the other side of the room.

We gathered in the center of the dark basement, looking around at all the empty space surrounding us. That was not it. I noticed how tired my teammates appeared and I felt quite exhausted as well. There was nothing left to do but enjoy two days of deserved rest.

As we left the last house, Deeks bumped his shoulder against mine and I saw his gorgeous eyes glimmering and sparkling at the sight of my smile.

"Thank God for weekends." He said.

For a moment, I forgot we were at work and I forgot we were wired with microphones and cameras. I stretched my right arm along his torso, clasping my fingers on his side. My head was rested and not concerned about the consequences of the little kiss I pressed to his cheek. He smiled and my mind was finally cleared from all of the panic.


End file.
